Deceving
by Iamthemockingjay22
Summary: This takes place in season 3, Toby has something he feels guilty about. What is it? Spencer continues to believe that nothing is wrong with her relationship with Toby. (Honestly have no idea what to write here, first timer. Please read and give feedback) :)
1. Chapter 1

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Toby ask Spencer.

"I'm sure"

Spencer's Point of view:

I have never been so sure of anything in my entire life, other than the fact that i aced my last calculus test. But that is no where near the feeling that i'm feeling now, i feel like i'm on a cloud. I have never felt more safe. No one can touch me, not -A, not Garrett, only him. Toby. Sweet, protective, trustworthy Toby. However that wasn't always the opinion i had of him. Once i even claimed and accused him as the murderer of one of my best friends Allison. So much has happened since then. But at this moment and time none of that matters not the past and for once i don't care about the future, only what happens right now. I was the one who wanted to wait, but whenever Toby would walk around the house or the yard with his top off, boy did he make it hard. I, we have waited long enough, i know Toby loves me and i know i can trust him and thats all i ever wanted. So when he ask me "are you sure you want to do this?" i say "I'm sure".

Toby's Point of view:

"You know she will hate you, when she finds out about you". Those word's my deranged step sister said to me keep running through my head and what's worse is that it's now that it won't get out of my head. Now of all times. The moment where i am about to make love to my girlfriend for the first time. I love Spencer, but i can't help but feel guilty every time i am with her. I hate lying to her, but if she finds out the truth.. well i don't know how she will react. Because of my guilt i ask her " Are you sure you want to do this?". It's not because i don't want to, like i said before i love her. I love how she makes me feel, i don't feel like a freak or an outcast around her i just feel like me. Toby. She then replies and says "I'm sure"


	2. Chapter 2

Toby's Point of view:

That moment. In that moment i forgot all about the wrongs and only focused on the rights. This is right, two people who love each other being intimate. It's true when they say you can't escape your thoughts. A moment, i forgot about everything. But it didn't take long for the guilt to set in.

I have done things i am not proud of before, but this is the worst. I am lying to Spencer and she has given me everything and i mean everything. If only there was another way. I didn't plan this, but how can we control who we do and do not love?. Love just happens and i still believe thats how it should be. I just wish it wasn't this hard.

"Do you need to go back right now?". Yeah i need to go i have people waiting for me, but you can't know about that. At least not for now. "Yes, before you know it i will be back" I try to contain my thoughts and feelings as i kiss Spencer's forehead, because i know tonight there is a chance i could lose her.

Spencers Point of view:

I can't even describe how amazing that was. Even in my mind, i am lost for words. I keep picturing it over and over in my head. Toby's rough and yet gentle hands touching my body. It was electric, it was indescribable. It was everything i had ever imagined it to be. Toby began to unbutton my shirt. Forget butterflies, it was like an elephant was walking around. I was so nervous and why shouldn't i be? it is my first time. I have no doubt in my mind that this is what i want to do and Toby. Well Toby is perfect to me and there is no one else in the world who i would rafter be with here right now. I then find myself to be on the bed with Toby on top of me, he is kissing and caressing my body. It feels like i could fly away. I take off Toby's shirt and admire his body. Oh he has such an amazing body. He takes it slow. It was like he knew how nervous i was. I grabbed onto the sheets of my bed and then bliss was all i felt.

Toby lied with me for a while, but then reality had to set in and he had to leave. "Do you need to go back right now?" i looked at him with my puppy eyes. "Yes, before you know it i will be back". He kissed my forehead and then he left. Secretly i was glad that Toby was going to be out of town tonight, because who knows what is going to go down and when it comes to A, you never know. That bitch is always full of surprises. All i know for certain is that i want this to end, tonight.


End file.
